linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
We Made It
We Made It is a single by American rapper Busta Rhymes featuring American rock band Linkin Park. It is released on April 29, 2008 through Interscope Records. It was going to be set for Busta Rhymes's eighth studio album Back on My B.S. in 2009, but was called off from the track listing because it was released on a different record label, as the song was Busta's last song on Interscope. Releases • We Made It • LPResurrection Mixtape 2 (Xefuzion Remix) • LPResurrection Mixtape 3: Outbreak (Xefuzion Remix) Music Video Main article; We Made It (video) The music video was released after the directing of the video by Chris Robinson. It includes guest appearances from Styles of Beyond, Bishop Lamont, and Lamar Odom in the video. Live The song was first performed on May 2, 2008 during Busta's concert at Club Index in Germany. However, he was more or less introducing the song to them, as the studio version was played and Busta occasionally sang over the song, or lip synced to it while holding his microphone down. The first performance with Linkin Park was at their rehearsal studio Third Encore on May 25, 2008, to an audience of 14 members of the Linkin Park fan club who were brought there by surprise. During the Projekt Revolution 2008 tour, the song's performance featured Adam Monroe of Ashes Divide on the keyboard and Spliff Star on backing vocals and was played during Linkin Park's set. During Busta Rhymes' concerts, where Linkin Park isn't present, the studio instrumental is played and Busta usually tells the audience to move their arms up and down during Mike Shinoda's verse. Track Listing CD Single NOTE: There is also a clean version of the song available for digital download everywhere online. Excerpts The guitar riffs of Linkin Park's third Hybrid Theory single, "Papercut" can be heard almost at the end of the song, which is played on guitar by Brad Delson. Chamillionaire sample the instrumental version for his song called "The Real Thang", which has a very similar theme to the song. Remix Amsterdam music producer Xefuzion made two remixes for both of his versions of the LPResurrection Mixtape, such as 2'' in 2008, and ''3: Outbreak in 2009. Personnel • Busta Rhymes - rapping • Chester Bennington - vocals • Mike Shinoda - rapping, guitar • Brad Delson - guitar • Eddie "Crack Keys" Montilla - keyboards • Cool & Dre - all other instruments Lyrics Bennington: Together we made it We made it, even though we had our backs up against the wall Rhymes: See it niggas I survived the worst but my life is glorious But I know that I live to be hurdled and I'm so victorious Take a look I'm a symbol of greatness now call it Morpheus As force accumalted the wind and but a believe I'm so notorious Didn't know I've been buying my bread even though we rapping now (yes) And now when you look on my trip and you a nigga higher level tramping now And you see that everyone on my middle struggers and For your ass is never been an option A nigga paper long like we was on the trap and the hood choppin' Get it! Park / (Busta) / *Mike Shinoda*: Together we made it (You see we did it, niggas!) We made it even though we had our backs up against the wall (C'mon!) Forever we waited *Ha-ha!* And they told us we were never going to get it But we took it on the road (Through the riches) On the road (Through the ghetto) On the road (And the projects to this bangin' instrumental) On the road (Ride with me) *yeah, yeah* On the road (You come and get it) *yeah, yeah* On the road *yeah, yeah, yeah, yo!* Mike: When it all got started we was steadily just getting rejected And it seemed like nothing we could do would ever get us respected And thus we was stressed and the worst they probably said was we're pathetic Had all the pieces to that puzzle just a way to get connected And I was fighting through every ryhme tighting up every line Never resting the question and I was out of my mind And it finally came time to do it or let it die So put the chips on the table and told me to let it ride Sing it! Park / (Busta) / *Mike* Together we made it (You see we did it, niggas!) We made it even though we had our backs up against the wall (C'mon!) Forever we waited *Ha-ha!* And they told us we were never going to get it But we took it on the road (Through the riches) On the road (Through the ghetto) On the road (And the projects to this bangin instrumental) On the road (Ride with me) On the road (You come and get it) On the road Busta: Look in case you misunderstanded exactly what I'm building Shit that I could live for my children (children) children (children) Now I only wake up I smile to see how far I've come Fighting for sales on a strip to get hustle from From nights in jail on a bench using my muscles son To count money like Dre, Jimmy and Russell Ones But now I live when I dream you see me finally getting it Let's make a toast to the hustle regardless how we get it Sing it! Park / (Busta) / *Mike*: Together we made it (You see we did it, niggas!) We made it even though we had our backs up against the wall (C'mon!) Forever we waited *Ha-ha!* And they told us we were never going to get it But we took it on the road (Through the riches) On the road (Through the ghetto) On the road (And the projects to this bangin' instrumental) On the road (Ride with me) On the road (You come and get it) On the road Category:Busta Rhymes Singles Category:Busta Rhymes Songs Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs